Una Navidad llena de enredos
by BellaGreyHerondale
Summary: Puedo estar seguro de tres cosas. Primera: Bella es una chica adorable. Segunda: La amo con toda mi vida. Y tercer cosa... Mi suegro es Santa Claus
1. Chapter 1

_Título: Una Navidad llena de enredos._

 _Estos personajes no pertenecen por qué yo quisiera, si no que son de Stephanie Meyer._

 _Las palabras con negras, cursivas o subrayadas no entran en conteo._

 _"Romance en navidad" del foro Sol de Medianoche._

 **Capitulo 1:**

 **Mi Suegro es Santa Claus.**

Abrigos, bufandas, guantes, ropa de invierno y ya está todo listo.

Llámenme payaso, pero no importa. Adonde vamos a ir hace mucho frío.

—Ed...¿Qué estás haciendo?—La voz de Bella me hace voltear a verla. Trae puesto un hermoso vestido azul.

—Pues vamos a ir a conocer a mi suegro y quiero que estemos preparados.

—Pero...—Ella se empieza reír y no puede terminar la frase.

Alzó una de mis cejas, ella se toma el estómago y después se pone firme.

—-Amor, vamos a pasar Navidad con mis papás. No es necesario que lleves todo eso, aparte mi papá solo espera conocerte. Te considera el regalo familiar.—-Regalo, regalo. ¿Dónde deje el bendito regalo de mis suegros ? Empiezo a buscar por todos lados, Bella se pone enfrente de mi y me toma el rostro—-Tranquilo, ya lo empaque.

—-¿No se te olvidó la esfera?—-Ella niega y pone una mano en mis labios

—-Ed... Solo es una cena.

Quito con delicadeza su mano de mi boca y me alejo un poco.

—-Lo sé, pero es una cena con mi suegro. Y no solo eso, es una cena con Santa Claus.

—Pero creo que es importante decirte que en el polo no hace mucho frío que digamos.

—¿En serio? No lo creo, hay osos polares, renos.

—Duendes, y Yetis. Sin contar a la Madre Naturaleza, Meme, el Hada de los dientes, el conejo de pascua.—Abro mis ojos, ella siempre está bromeando con eso todo el tiempo.

—Bella, ya deja de jugar con eso—Ella se vuelve a reír.

—Amor relájate, a mi padre le vas a caer muy bien. Él te va a adorar, al igual que yo.—Me he sentado en la cama, ella se acerca y me acaricia el rostro.

—Pero es que, dios Bella. Es Santa Claus.—Ella frunce su hermoso ceño.

—Sabes, a veces siento que me quiere por mi padre y no por mi físico.—Ambos nos reímos por su comentario, es una pequeña broma entre los dos.—¿Más relajada?—Asiento, ella se agacha y me besa en los labios, correspondo al beso sin pensármelo dos veces, me encanta poder besarla.

—Te amo—Le susurró y siento como sonríe contra mis labios.

—Y yo te amo más—La vuelvo a besar, ella me responde con ternura. Eso es lo que amo de ella, que sea tan ternurita.

Todavía recuerdo el día en que nos conocimos.

Era mediados de ciclo escolar, Diciembre. Recuerdo cuando la vi caminar en el campus, detrás de ella venía un señor alto de barba blanca y a lado de él una señora de cabellos castaños y ojos violeta. Muchas personas volteaban a verlos como si trajeran tres ojos cada uno. La chica era una cosa preciosa, cabellos castaños como la mamá y ojos de un tono azul como el señor, por un momento creí que era su abuelo. Hasta que se acercaron a mi.

—Disculpa—Recuerdo haberme quedado en una pieza cuando escuche su voz, fue como si los mismos Ángeles cantaran.—Estamos buscando el edificio 5. ¿Nos podrrrías llevar hacia allá?—Me quedé viendo esa sonrisa por lo que sentí una eternidad hasta que su abuelo hablo.

—Carriño, segurrra que este niño es de confianza?—El asentó del señor era Ruso. Ella volteo a verlo mal..

—Papá... Porrr favorrr, no empecemos—Lo dijo de una manera tan amenazante que hasta me volteo a ver de nuevo. —Disculpa a mi padrrre, pero es que está un poco presionado.

—No te preocupes—Me levante del césped, el señor era enorme. Yo mido 1,90 y todavía me sacaba como una cabeza. La señora también era alta, 1,80 quizás menos; la que si era un poco chaparra (1,75) era la chica. —Síganme—Escucho sus pisadas detrás de mí durante unos cinco minutos, hasta que la chica se posicionó a mi lado.

—Me llamo Isabella... Bella Claus

—¿Cómo Santa Claus? —Le pregunte divertido,

—Мальчик знает , потребностей Эммета .—El señor lo dijo de un tono tan serio que me hizo estremecer, no sé ni lo que dijo pero se escuchó tan siniestro.

—Папа .—Bella le dijo al que no entendí.—Lamento eso—volvió a decir—El es mi padrrre... S... Carrrlisle Claus y mi madre Esme Claus—Nombres muy extraños para unos rusos.

—Bueno yo me llamo Edward Cullen.

—Un placer Edwarrrd Cullen—Seguimos platicando hasta que llegamos al edificio, en todo el camino me contó que habían llegado recientemente de Rusia, pero que ella había vivido en Londres años anteriores y que por eso no se escuchaba mucho su acento; sus padres platicaban en ruso pero yo nunca me detuve charlando con Bella. Era un año menor que yo, 16 años y yo 17. Descubrí que estaba en mis mismas clases, que la habían ascendido un año.

Desde entonces nos volvimos amigos, ella viajaba cada día festivo (Navidad, Pascua, Acción de Gracias, Halloween) a Rusia con sus padres, estuve dos años en la Friendzone, hasta que ella misma se me declaró.

—Edward, creo que nunca darás el siguiente paso así que...—Me tomo de las soplas de mi jacketa y aplasto sus labios contra los míos.

Desde entonces hemos sido novios, ya dos años. Me contó que su padre era Santa Claus cuando por error me dijo que de seguro siempre era un niño bueno que no hacía nada, hasta que un día golpee a mi primo James en la cara. Eso me sorprendió, yo nunca se lo conté; le pregunte cómo es que lo sabía. Ella estaba tan nerviosa.

—Vas a creer que es una locura, pero... Solo recuerda que te amo—Sus palabras me pusieron nervioso y las manos me empezaron a sudar. —Mi papá es Santa Claus.

Solo recuerdo haberme despertado en el hospital, Bella estaba a mi lado dormida con una sudadera mía... En ese momento no me importó que (quizá) estuviera loca, solo la quería a ella.

Y bueno aquí estamos, apuntó de viajar al Polo Norte. Para conocer oficialmente a mi suegro, Santa Claus

& &$& $& "" $

 **Agradezco mucho que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer esto. Dejen comentarios con opiniones, tomatazos y mucho más. Solo les pido que no insulten.**

¿ **Quién extraña actualización de Descendientes?**

 **Bueno si es así, déjenmelo saber. Nos estamos leyendo.**

 **Saludos. BellaGrey**


	2. Chapter 2

_Título: Una Navidad llena de enredos._

 _Estos personajes no pertenecen por qué yo quisiera, si no que son de Stephanie Meyer._

 _Las palabras con negras, cursivas o subrayadas no entran en conteo._

 _"Romance en navidad" del foro Sol de Medianoche._

 **Capitulo 2:**

 **Conociendo el Polo, parte uno.**

Bella aguarda las cosas en la parte trasera del trineo, así como lo escuchan del trineo. No viajaremos en avión. No hay vuelos de Londres hacia El Polo Norte. Y Bella me contó que su papá siempre venía por ella en su trineo y que este año estará ocupado, así que Bella será la que maneje el trineo.

Lleva puesta una mini falda gris, un top de manga larga gris más oscuro, botas negras, medias grises, una capa azul y unos guantes. Yo en cambio parezco oso panda.

—Cariño, ya te dije que el viaje es lo más fresco, llegando ahí sentirás calor. Bueno no como aquí, pero lo sentirás—Me dice cuando se coloca en el lugar del piloto. Palmea el lugar a su lado, me subo temblando.

—Nunca imaginé que viajaría al polo norte, ni mucho menos en un trineo.—Ella ríe.

—Este es el trineo de mi padre... Bueno era el trineo de papá, ahora tiene otro.—Asiento sin saber qué decir. Ella se acurruca contra mi, uno de los renos gruñe—Jake...—Dice riñendolo, el reno solo se voltea indignado.—Fue el primer reno que papá me regalo, el segundo mejor regalo de cumpleaños.

—¿El segundo?—Tengo tentación de saber cuál es el primero.

—Tu regalo, es mi favorito. Por mucho—Me sonríe de manera coqueta, en su cumpleaños el año pasado. Fue nuestra primera vez juntos, le prepare una cena con regalos de sus amigos, en donde también le pedí matrimonio. Ella no quiso que le pusiera el anillo, dijo que eso era muy gente común y que ella y yo no éramos comunes... Para nada. De tanta felicidad ella se lanzó a mis brazos, nos besamos con ternura durante unos minutos, hasta que puse mi mano en uno de sus muslos el,a se separó de mi, estuve apunto de pedir disculpas; hasta que vi deseo en su mirada me sonrió y entonces... Pasó todo.

—Si, creo que me lo demostraste.—Ella golpea mi brazo de manera juguetona. Me vuelve a besar, cuando nos separamos veo amor en sus ojos.

—Es hora—Me dice y yo asiento, su padre nos hará llegar el 2 de Diciembre, ósea que hoy llegamos.

—Lo sé—Ella me sonríe de manera jueguetona.

—Ponte el cinturón.—Ella toma las riendas del trineo, me acomodo mejor y empiezo a buscar el cinturón.

—¿Dónde está?—Ella me sonríe con diversión.

—Solo es una expresión.—Me dice antes que el trineo se sacuda de una manera que me hace caer al asiento trasero. Vuelvo a mi lugar, veo por un lado y veo que ya estamos volando por encima de Londres, cierro los ojos con fuerza. Escucho la risa de mi ángel, pero no me importa, no abriré los ojos hasta que estemos en tierra firme.

.

.

.

—Ed, abre los ojos amor—Abro primero uno de mis ojos, no he sentido el cambio de temperatura así supongo que seguimos volando sobre un lugar cálido. Miro a los lados y veo una especie de domo.—Cariño, ya llegamos.

—Pero si apenas hace unos minutos... Espera ¿Qué?—Ella se ríe, presiona un botón, el domo se abre y deja ver una pista de aterrizaje. Salgo con las piernas temblorosas; caigo al suelo. Bella sale corriendo y se agacha a mi lado, ella me ayuda a parar.

—Creo que debí advertirte, los viajes en el trineo son rápidos. Bueno era obvio, mi papá recorre todo el mundo en una sola noche.—Asiento, sigo un poco confuso. Ella se ríe, su risa me contagia. Empezamos a reírnos a carcajadas, las puertas se abren y ambos volteamos. Por ella aparecen unos ¿niños?

—Mira es Isabella—Dice la niña.

—Señorita Claus para ti, igualada—Dice el niño, ambos tienen las orejas puntiagudas.

—Alec, si jugábamos con ella cuando era una niña. Tú viste cuando papá la trajo al mundo.

—Pero ya no es una niña Jane.—La niña hace un puchero y cruza sus brazos, empieza a discutirle a su hermano. Hasta que aparece un chico como de la edad de Bella.

—Ustedes dos, vayan por la Cocoa. Y tu, no huyas cobarde—Bella se ríe, se levanta corriendo, el chico la recibe en sus brazos. Me tenso , nunca he visto a Bella abrazando a otro hombre que no sea su padre. Y eso sólo fue el primer y único día que lo vi.

—Jasper, ¿Te ascendieron de puesto?—Le pregunta ella cuando se separa.

—Si, ahora soy el jefe de Bernar y de Cortis—Bella arruga la nariz y niega con la cabeza, me voltea a ver. Al notar mi semblante fruncido estira una mano hacia mi.

—Jasper te presento a mi prometido. Edward Cullen.—Me acerco a ellos con paso lento. El chico me sonríe y me abraza, eso es extraño.

—Un placer en conocerte, cada año escucho mucho de ti. Bueeeeeno... Escucho de ti desde que eras un piojo.—Se ríe, Bella niega con la cabeza. ¿Qué sucede aqui?—Bella ya vayan, tu papá está súper estrenado desde que le dijiste que este año vendría Edward—Bella sonríe.

—Gracias, Jazz. Te voy a pedir de favor que lleven mis cosas a mi...

—A la casa que tú papá mando a acondicionar para ti, si —Eso hasta sorprende a Bella—Cortis, Bernar—Llama a los que nos ha dicho son así como sus empleados.—Ayudenme a llevar esas maletas a la casa.—Los chicos pasan y saludan a Bella.

Ella toma mi mano y ambos pasamos las puertas, me quedo en una sola pieza. Parece una ciudad, los edificios son rojos, verdes y dorados; pasan muchos niños. Creo que el papá de Bella sobrexplota niños.

—No son niños, son duendes. A todos los conozco desde que usaba pañales—Me aclara al ver mi cara.

Ambos caminamos hacia una casa, la más grande. Estamos a punto de tocar cuando Bella me detiene.

—Amor, debes saber que en ocasiones mi papa se emociona mucho.

Abro la puerta cuando la tranquilizó, su papá sale corriendo a abrazarme.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo, gracias a todos sus comentarios. A los que agregaron a favoritos y los que tienen en alerta.**

 **lamento la tardanza en actualizar. Así que quizás hoy suba otro capítulo, si sus comentarios me convencen.**

 **Y quizá suba un adelanto de Descendientes.**

 **buenos nos leemos.**

 **Besos, BellaGrey**


	3. Chapter 3

_Título: Una Navidad llena de enredos._

 _Estos personajes no pertenecen por qué yo quisiera, si no que son de Stephanie Meyer._

 _Las palabras con negras, cursivas o subrayadas no entran en conteo._

 _"Romance en navidad" del foro Sol de Medianoche._

 **Capitulo 3:**

 **Conociendo el Polo, parte dos**

Soy aplastado por unos abrazos realmente Fuertes, la reparación me empieza a fallar. Pero Santa Claus no deja de abrazarme, veo como imanes de mi vida pasan frente a mis ojos. Veo la sonrisa de Bella, Bella y yo paseando en el centro comercial, paseando al perro de mi mamá, Bella tocando el piano, Bella...

—Papá suéltalo, lo estás lastimando—El grito de Bella hace que su papá me deje en el suelo, mis piernas fallan por un momento y casi pierdo el equilibro pero Bella llega a mi lado.—Amor, estás bien?—Yo asiento un poco mariado.—Papá ultima vez que haces eso, la última.

—Pero Bella...yo solo querrría abrazar a tu novio.—Se defiende le señor Claus.

—Casi lo matas.—Ladra Bella, ya me siento un poco mejor, me alejo un poco de ella y acomodo mi ropa. Ya estoy empezando a sentir un poco de calor.

—Carlisle, ya deja a los chicos. —La voz de la mamá de Bella solo la escuche una vez. La única vez que la vi, volteo a verla. Trae puesto un vestido blanco, se acerca a nosotros y pone una mano en el pecho de Carlisle.—Hola Edward, he escuchado mucho de ti. Es un placer tenerte aquí—Asiento, es la segunda persona que dice eso; volteo a ver a Bella ella se pone roja y muerde su labio.

—Mamá, papá. Edward y yo queremos decirles algo, pero antes quiero que Edward conozca el Polo.—Niego con la cabeza, ella me voltea a ver. Recuerda lo que les traje—Así, aquí está—Bella saca de su abrigo la esfera, la saco porque Dojo que Noé ataba segura que en el equipaje sobreviviera.—Edward les mando a hacer esto—Me lo pasa.

Miro a los señores, dios. Siempre imaginé conocer a Santa Claus, pero en primer lugar ; me lo imagine en mi casa, en mi sala; no en el polo Norte. En segundo lugar, me lo imagine como un tipo gordo, muy gordo, exageradamente gordo. Y lo que tengo aquí es solo un señor un poco rebusco, en Londres se veía más gordo. En tercer lugar, no pensé que Santa Claus iba a ser mi suegro.

—Este, bueno. Yo... Yo—Tarta,ideó un par de veces más.—Bella me dijo que les gustaban las esferas de nieve y bueno, les mande a hacer una de la ciudad en la que vive su hija—Les tiendo la esfera, su mamá es la que la toma con cuidado.

La agita un poco, los copos se agitan alrededor del Big Bang.

—Carl—Dice ella refiriéndose a su marido—Es hermosa Edward. Muchas querido, un lindo detalle de tu parte. Pero vamos a ver el Polo, hoy también llegan Emmett, Rosalie, Alice...—Se detiene a ver a Bella, ella niega con la cabeza.

—Bueno, Esme. Mejor hay que irrrr a ve el tallerrrr.

— Si, es una buena idea. —Bella se ve un poco nerviosa. Pare trastornada, me da la mano y juntos caminamos fuera de la casa. Vamos caminando así por un rato, su papá nos cuenta muchas cosas que pasaron este año, el tal Jasper fue ascendido a supervisor de Duendes, Alice y él se casaron (Sigo sin saber quién es Alice), Emmett y Rosalie tuvieron a su primer hijo; cuando dice eso Bella me ve de reojo. Ambos hemos sobre los hijos; ella al criarse con Santa Claus siempre le pareció una idea genial poder criar a sus propios hijos y bueno, a mí siempre me han gustado.

Muchos de los duendes se detienen a saludar a Bella, Jane y Alec nos alcanzan con unas tazas. A Santa Claus le dan una taza roja, a la mamá de Bella una taza de corazones, a Bella una de un árbol de Navidad blanco con esferas azules y a mí una con el big Bang. Bella me sonríe y esconde su cabeza en mi cuello.

Caminamos en es posición hasta que llegamos a unas puertas enormes, él papá de Bella las abre.

Me quedo en una pieza cuando lo hace, varios niños están trabajando en distintas mesas. Muchos levantan las miradas para ver a su jefe.

—Buenos días Santa—Dicen todos a coro, algunos se levantan y se acercan para saludar a todos, me explican cómo funciona todo. Bella me dice que su padre tiene contactos en grandes empresas de juguetes y que aquí se hacen las muñecas de trapo, trenecitos y mucho más.

—Mi mamá hornea galletas en forma de Árbol y de copo de nieve para la Navidad. —Me dice y yo le sonríe, pasó uno de mis brazos por sus hombros. Todo es sencillamente asombroso.

En un momento dado Bella ya no los saluda si no que toma mi mano y corre hacia un pedestal, la ayudo a subir y después me subo yo. Ella vuelve a tomar mi mano.

—Hola a todos—Dice y todos detienen su trabajo para voltear a verla—Estoy muy feliz de estar de vuelta después de dos años de no venir. Esta vez no vine sola, mi novio Edward Cullen me acompañó—Todos aplauden y vitorean.—Edward está muy emocionado de estar en el Polo, espero lo traten bien.—Con eso termina su discurso, me bajo yo primero y la ayudo a bajar cargándola de la cintura. Ella me sonríe y me besa envolviendo sus brazos al rededor de mi cuello. El beso empieza lento pero sube de tono un poco.

—Porrrr mis antepasados—Dice el papá de Bella, ambos nos separamos. Yo estoy más rojo que nunca.—Bella,crrreo que tengo que hablarrr con tu novio —Me toma de mi chamarra antes que pueda decir algo. Me saca violentamente del lado de Bella, casi tengo que correr para poder alcanzarlo. Abre la puerta de un estudio, me mete en el y cierra la puerta. Todo en el estudio es asombroso, no puedo decir nada porque le papá de Bella me toma de los hombros y me voltea hacia él.

—¿Quién errres Edwarrrd Cullen?— Mierda.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo, gracias a todos sus comentarios. A los que agregaron a favoritos y los que tienen en alerta.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, déjenme un lindo comentario de favor con opiniones y demás.**

 **Los quiere.**

 **Besos, BellaGrey**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicas agradezco todos sus reviews, lamento la tardanza y aquí esta el cpaitulo. Espero comentarios (Sin insultar) y demás. También respondo dudas.**

 **Capítulo 4:**

 **Dando explicaciones... ¿Guardianes?**

El papá de Bella me mira con interrogación, sus ojos azules denotan curiosidad. Yo me pongo pálido de solo ver sus brazos, ¿Qué no decían que Santa Claus era gordo?

—Yo...bueno...yo—Y oficialmente el día de hoy soy el mayor de los idiotas. La lengua se me traba cuando intentó darle explicaciones al señor y estoy seguro que él me ve como un lindo bocado. —Edward Cullen—Digo como estúpido. Santa Claus se hecha a reír.

—Tienes muy buen sentido del humor, Edward—Asiento sin saber qué decir. —Me rrrefierrro ¿A quién errres en sí?—Eso me deja todavía más confundido.

—Soy el novio de su hija. —El vuelve a entornar los ojos.

—Crrreo que no me entiendes...—Niego con la cabeza. — ¿Qué es lo que errres? Mi hija se fijó en ti, algo haz de tenerrr—Pues Bella siempre me ha dicho que tengo un gran paquete. Pero estoy seguro que eso no es lo que quiere escuchar su papá.

—Bueno... Mis padres adoptivos son dueños de una empresa.

—¿Padrrres adoptivos?—Asiento.—Bella no lo había mencionado.

—Yo sé lo pedí, señor.

—Bueno en ese caso... Bienvenido a la familia Cl...—La puerta se abre y por ella entra Bella.

—Ya llegaron.—Se ve pálida, me acerco a ella preocupado.

—Edward luego seguimos con la interrrogación. Yo irrré a ver a los Guardines, ustedes sigan disfrutando de la fábrica. —Asiento mientras ayudo a Bella a ir a un sillón, se me hace raro que su papá no se haya detenido a verla. Cuando Santa cierra la puerta Bella se lanza a mis labios atacándolos ferozmente.

—Bella...—Gimo en su boca, ella no se aleja. Se pone arriba de mí y empieza a desabrochar mi camisa, yo giro la cabeza hacia la pared y ella empieza a morder mi cuello. Veo hacia arriba, algo me hace detener. Hay una foto de un hombre, como de mi edad en ella.

—Edward... ¿Qué?—La palabras mueren en su boca, cuando mira lo que estoy viendo.

— ¿Quién es?—Se baja de mí y se acomoda las ropas, yo me levanto y pongo mi chamarra no me di cuenta en qué momento me la quito.

—Jack Frost—Dice en un susurro, parece que la avergüenza que yo haya visto esa foto.

—Así que si es real. —Ella asiente. — ¿Quiénes más lo son?

—Alice es el hada de los dientes, Emmett es Meme, Rosalie la madre naturaleza y bueno mi madre es cupido. —Por eso su vestido blanco y su taza de corazones.

—Eso explica muchas cosas—Ella asiente y se baja de mí. —Pero... ¿Porque tú papá tiene fotos de Jack Frost? —Bella se pone pálida, empieza a caminar al rededor del estudio. Hasta este momento me dio cuenta que en lo que debería ser el escritorio hay un tren de hielo.

—Edward... No hablemos de eso, por favor—Me suplica, yo asiento. Necesita espacio y yo la entiendo. —Te quería mostrar algo—Me toma de la mano, nos acercamos a un librero y baja un libro en tono azul. El estante se empieza a mover y abre paso a una sala llena de esferas. —Ven.

Entramos, empiezo a ver todas las esferas. Nueva York, México, Colombia, Australia, Noruega, Canadá, Seattle, muchos países. Bella se pega a mí y de su abrigo saca la esfera que yo les regale, la coloca justo al lado de la torre de Pisa.

—Perfecta—Dice se vuelve hacia mí y me besa, le devuelvo el beso expresándole Roda mi ternura. —Te amo, Edward.

—Yo te amo más Isabella—Nos alejamos, ella toma mi mano y me lleva a una pared.

Niños Modelo.

—Son todos los niños buenos que mi papá ha tenido, algunos solo cometieron un error. Pero hay muchos aquí, este año no hubo muchos niños malos—Sonrió por ver la ilusión que le causa eso. Me da un poco de miedo que quiera quedarse aquí, cuando ya teníamos nuestros planes en Londres. —Mi papá tiene un niño favorito, siempre lo ha tenido.

—Tu—Ella ríe.

—No, tú—Señala hasta arriba, sigo su dedo y veo una foto de mí cuando era pequeño.

— ¿Cómo...?

—Nunca te portaste mal y cuando sucedió lo de tu primo. Mi padre te lo perdono por qué fue en defensa de tu hermana adoptiva. —Sonrió, nunca pensé que estaría en la lista de los mejor portados— ¿Quieres ir a dar otro recorrido por el polo?

—La verdad estoy agotado. ¿Qué tal si nos damos un baño y después a la cama?

—A dormir...—Dice ella en tono tímido.

—La cama no es necesariamente para eso.

Me sonríe, me acerco a sus labios y los vuelvo a besar.

.

.

.

Llegamos enfrente de la casa de Santa, Bella me detiene por el brazo cuando estoy a punto de tocar.

—Edward, tengo que decirte que yo hace varios años atrás tuve una relación con uno de los guardianes. —Abro mis ojos. —Con Jack Frost. —Se me hace un nudo en la garganta.

—Pero ya termino todo, ¿No es así?—Ella asiente.

—Obvio, termino el mismo día que me fui a vivir a Londres. —Asiento un poco incómodo—Entremos

Cuando lo hacemos me quedo de nuevo de piedra, hay una mujer con cabellos a todas direcciones de ojos verdes intenso, trae puesto un vestido verde con azul, a su lado una rubia despampanante con ojos rosas vestida de naranja y con un bebé en brazos , a su lado un tipo vestido de dorado y del otro lado...

—Jack—Susurra Bella, cuando esté ha corrido a estrecharla en sus brazos. Bella todavía sostiene mi mano, me mira y pide una disculpa en silencio.

—Bella, no sabes cuánto te he extraño, quería disculparme por lo último que dije, pero...—Vuelve su rostro a mi. —¿Tu eres?

—Él es Edward Cullen, mi novio.

Después de eso, todo estalla.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes no me** **pertenecen**

 _Capítulo 5:_

 _Después de la tormenta, viene Jack Frost._

El agua calienta todas mis extremidades, todo fue un caos. Jack me saco volando con una ráfaga de viento helada, me atacó con hielo y toda la cosa. Bella tuvo que salir y ni así se logró calmar. Creo que se calmó hasta que mi suegro salió y detuvo todo, levanto a Jack y lo hizo calmarse. Bella me ayudó a ponerme de pie, su madre nos indicó una casa y ahora estoy aquí tomando un baño mientras mi novia está discutiendo con Jack Frost.

—Ed...—Toca la puerta, yo giro el rostro y la veo parada ahí, se a puesto un albornoz azul con detalles plateados. — ¿Ya te siente mejor?—Asiento con la cabeza, se acerca a la tina y se pone a cuclillas en el piso. Noto que esta descalza. —No tuve que soltarlo todo de repente, lo siento—Luce realmente triste, saco una de mis manos y le acarició la mejilla.

—Él no tenía que haberse puesto así.

—Pero si yo hubiera esperado a que estuviera un poco más lejos, quizá...

—Bella tranquilízate, nada de esto es tu culpa—Ella toma mi mano que tengo en su mejilla, se estremece un poco. Sigue un poco fría. —Él tiene historia contigo, es obvio que se iba a poner así. No quiero que te preocupes.

—Te amo Edward, nunca me cansare de decirlo. Eres el único hombre a él que he amado en toda mi vida. —Sonrió, ella se endereza un poco y me besa, le correspondo con amor y deseos. Coloca sus manos en mi pecho. —Sigues frío, —Se aleja de mí y se quita el albornoz, trae puesto un babydoll azul rey. —Conozco una muy buena forma de calentarte.—Me sonríe con picaría, ya quiero descubrir esa forma.

.

.

.

—Eso es asombroso amor, —Le digo cuando me ha contado cómo es que sus padres se conocieron.

—Mi padre siempre quiso que me enamorara de un guardián. Al igual que mamá y él—Me incomodó un poco, hace tres días llegamos al Polo; todavía el tema de Jack es un asunto que no hemos arreglado. —Edward, ya te dije que es a ti a quien amo. Lo de Jack fue antes que me fuera a Londres.

— ¿Cuántos años tenías?—Ella se pone pálida, esa pregunta no se la esperaba.

—Tenía 15 años cuando rompimos, éramos novios desde que yo tenía 12. —Eso me deja en shock.

—Te fuiste a Londres por él. ¿Cierto? —Ella asiente. —¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?—Ella niega con la cabeza.

—Edward por favor...—Me suplica.

—Bella, entiéndeme hace tres días el idiota de Frost me golpeó con una granada de nieve.

—De hecho fue con una avalancha. —La miro mal.

—Eso mismo es lo que me preocupa, tú lo conoces desde que eras una niña. A mí apenas hace cuatro años. Conoces como trabaja el, te enamoraste de él un día. No me puedes asegurar que de un día para otro lo dejaste de amar.

—Edward, basta—Me pide casi suplicándome.—Estábamos hablando de cómo se conocieron mis padres, ya no quiero hablar de Jack. Por favor.—Asiento, sé que la he incomodado.

—¿Así que tu papá se casó en noche buena con tu mamá?—Ella asiente incomoda.

—Tenía que conseguir esposa y bueno, mamá estaba enamorada de él desde ese baile. Se lo propuso y se casaron.

—Y exactamente un año después naciste tú.—Ella asiente —Te haría burla si hubieras nacido nueve meses después. Pero fue un año.—El ambiente ha vuelto a hacer el mismo.

—Oye, fui el regalo de Navidad de mi papá.—Su puchero me hace reír. Estamos acostados en la nieve, ella encima de mi pecho, acaricio con ternura sus cabellos. Me fascina todo de ella.

—El mío fue que aceptaras ser mi esposa.—Se pone roja y esconde su cabeza en mi pecho.—¿Cuándo les diremos?—Pregunto, ella se encoge de hombros.

—Creo que en Noche buena sería una buena noche.

—¿Qué les vamos a decir cuando nos pregunte porque no viviremos aquí?—Ella alza su cabeza.

—Tendré que decirles que ellos están viviendo la vida que ellos quisieron. Yo vivo la mía.

—No quiero que escojas entre tu familia y yo.—Ella niega con la cabeza.

—Escojo entre mi felicidad y lo que es correcto. —Eso me deja tieso.—Edward quiero a mi familia, adoro a los guardianes, pero te amo a ti.

—Pero Bella—Antes que pueda decir algo uno de los duendes llega corriendo.

—Señorita Claus, su madre la busca.—Bella hace un pechero pero se levanta y se sacude la nieve.

—Estaré de vuelta antes que puedas decir: Adiós—Sale corriendo siguiendo al duende, me levanto de la nieve. Comienzo a caminar hacia una fuente.

—Es hermosa no?—Me giro hacia la voz de Jack Fros. —Sabes, cuando me dijo que eras su novio primero pensé que era una broma. Que quería hacerme pagar por engañarla con Tanya, pero cuando vi cómo te miraba me quedo claro que eras el amor de su vida. —Lo sigo con la mirada, el empieza a dar vueltas a mi alrededor.—Me pregunto. Qué harías si descubrieras que todo el amor que dice tenerte, fuera mentira.

—Lo dices por experiencia propia?—Justo en su punto bajo.

—Su mamá es cupido, solo piensa.—Se acerca a mi de manera peligrosa.—Tiene flechas que hacen que uno se enamore. Tal vez Isabella le pidió que utilizará una de sus flechas en ella. —Nos miramos fijamente por unos instantes, verde contra azul.

—Edward, mamá quiere saber si quier...—Ambos volteamos a ver a Bella, trae su taza y la mía—¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que mi padre había sido demasiado sutil.

—Nena, solo quería decirle algo a tu novio. Con permiso, Edward, Bella—Nos mira a cada cuando pronuncia nuestros nombres. Bella lo observa mientras se va, me mira con ojos interrogativos.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? Quiero la verdad.

Suelto un suspiro, me acerco para quitarle mi taza.

—No me dijo nada. Quédate tranquila, no te preocupes.


End file.
